wizardryonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Getting Started/@comment-66.18.49.84-20130401141454
I am new to the game and restarted a bunch, trying all the races and classes. Some thoughts for getting started follow. First things first... race does not matter too much in the long run but its huge at level 1-5 or so. For example a low health porkul fighter will struggle as a new player, but the same character using soul level 2+ armor and weapons upon creation makes it playable. Good vit score is always useful. Reroll to get 10+ points by hitting cancel --- this is sorta like wizardry of old, except getting a big roll does not unlock the ninja class because there isnt one :) I recommend not playing porkul for your first character (which goes with not recommending theif as first character). Mages: Pretty easy if you do not get hit much. Finish off nearly dead enemy with your weapon to conserve magic power (more than 3 or so hits, magick it to death instead). In a group, let the melee characters kill the weak enemy, nuke the tougher stuff. Carry camping supplies to recover magic. Look for a staff that adds magic damage to your spells -- +40 is the first one I think. Long range is your friend but if the mob moves, you waste a spell. Priests: I have no idea. My advice is to group up and heal the other folks, as I was unable to kill anything at all solo. I mean I did kill it, but I was doing 1-3 damage per swing and my weapon broke before I could kill that first "hide beetle". Camping supplies are important. Conserve, save heals for in battle or someone who is really, really low. Your party members should be self healing so you can focus on life saving heals in tougher fights. Fighter: easy. Try out different weapons to see what you like. Get the self heal spell as soon as you can. Learn which enemy drop healing potions and keep a sackfull. Hit things to death and self heal, whats not to love? Camps are optional to recover MP to self heal but you can use the cheap ones given your low MP supply. Thief: Medium. You are not too tough but you can one-shot kill (or nearly) mobs from behind. So learning stealth is good. You also want to learn to make your own healing potions and loot some like a fighter. Stealth past big groups or nasty rapid spawn areas is huge. The ability to open loot boxes safely is huge. Traps seem weak, ton of damage but a lot of trouble, requires inventory space for parts, and they do not stay put long. Make medicine is very important, even if just rank 1. That said I recommend new player pick fighter or mage. You have 3 goals in this game as a new player. 1) Soul level. You want to raise it, below level 6 is still fairly weak/new. 2) Money. 1000g is like a penny, roughly, just so you know, 10k is a dime, etc. Easy to come by but you want to build up a good amount as identification of items is pricy, resting is expensive, auction prices are high, etc. 3) multi classing -- it seems as if having skills from 2-3 classes to make a brutal custom character is super important. Like, a mage that has a couple of healing spells from priest etc. This takes high soul level so for a long while you will be stuck as a single class. If you have it, I strongly advise spending a little bit of $ for storage space if you decide you want to play this game seriously.